


There Are Too Many Michaels, Help

by squishy_dean



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Michael J. Fox - Fandom
Genre: Clone Fucking, Comedy, Dimension Travel, M/M, NSFW, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_dean/pseuds/squishy_dean
Summary: (I really don't know if this should be rated Mature or Explicit because it's not porn, but it's definitely not safe for work.)Actor Michael J Fox gets ahold of an amulet that allows him to travel to any dimension, as long as it takes place in one of his movies. This gets him into a predicament though when Marty McFly comes on to him.Aw, whoa- uh- oh my god, rock and roll, yo.





	There Are Too Many Michaels, Help

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to describe what this is or how it came to be. I wanna say my roommate and I came up with it after some drinking, but I'm pretty sure we were sober. It's been collecting dust in my google drive for a while, but I've decided to bring it to the light because I still think it's funny. 
> 
> (P.S., if the actual Michael J Fox ever read this I would be so horrified. I love and respect that man so much, he should never see this.)

Michael J Fox opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
“No way..” he said, stepping a little farther into this dimension, “the amulet worked.” He held the purple rock that was attached to a chain around his neck and watched its glow die down. He then took a breath and stepped a little closer to the Twin Pines mall sign.  
It was nighttime and he didn’t really know where to go or what to do, so he just laid down by the sign and looked up to the sky, thinking about how amazing it was that he could now visit the universes of any of his movies, whenever he wanted. Just as he was about to doze off, he was startled by the sound of screeching tires, a gunshot, and whiney yelling. “What the hell?” He mumbled.  
As he sat up, he was startled to see himself as Marty McFly, screaming next to a dead Doc. But there were no cameras and no crew. This was real. Marty McFly was not him anymore. He was his own person. And Doc had just been shot. Michael J Fox was in so much shock, he didn’t even think to duck, but when Marty spotted him peeking from behind the Twin Pines sign, he knew it was too late.  
“HEY!” Marty shouted.  
“Aw shit.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It felt like he had just been pulled over for driving 50 miles per hour over the speed limit. Except it was worse, because he just fucked over the entire timeline of this dimension. “Well fuck it. I knew this was a risk.”  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOIN’ JUST STANDING THERE? GET HELP!”  
Michael J Fox just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do and honestly not really caring because of how many times he’d done this take. Frazzled, Marty eventually stood up and started toward Michael.  
“No no no he’s coming closer fuck fuck fuck.”  
“Hey! Mister--” When Marty got close enough to see Michael, he froze. “You- you look like… M- m-.”  
“I know. I look like you.” He said, still not really amused at all.  
“B- but how?? Aw man. Aw jeez. What is this? What are you wearing? Wha..”  
“Shh. Please I really shouldn’t have come here.”  
“Are you me from the future? Did Doc’s time machine work?”  
“Yeah sure, kid.”  
“Wow gosh gee. You’re so… You’re so...handsome.”  
“Yeah, yeah- wait, what?”  
“You’re so handsome.”  
“Thank you?”  
“Yeah…” Marty got uncomfortably close and held onto Michael’s arm.  
“Um Marty? What are you doing?”  
“Shhh.”  
“Shit.” Michael J Fox pulled his arm away from Marty, feeling pretty uncomfortable.  
“It’s ok, future me. You’re still me, so you know my...desires, right?”  
“Uhhh…”  
“Wait, oh- oh god does future me not wanna do that? Sorry this is so embarrassing. Hm I wonder when I stop wanting that.”  
“Stop calling me future you! What are you even talking about?? What do you want??”  
Marty McFly looked away, the moonlight reflecting off his sexy orange vest.  
“I.. I want to fuck myself.”  
Michael J Fox stared at him, astonished. “Excuse me, what?” It really hit him now just how far gone this dimension was.  
“I have the desire to literally fuck another version of myself.”  
“Oh. Oh my god. Marty, why are you telling me this?”  
“So you know my name. That solidifies that you are future me.” He put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Marty,” he said, looking into his eyes, “will you fuck me?”  
Michael was already kinda drunk, and he could feel himself getting a hardon somehow. He took Marty’s hand off of his shoulder and held it.  
“Well,” he began, “when in Rome…” and they kissed passionately. Marty sucked on his tongue. Michael detached for a second to say, “Wait, nobody will ever know about this right?”  
“Of course not!”  
“Okay good.” Michael kissed Marty’s neck and from sheer pleasure, Marty sighed:  
“Aw, whoa- uh- oh my god, rock and roll, yo.”

After the love making: (Michael was on top)

“Well, I gotta return to my home dimension now. Thanks for the great lay.”  
“Hey, no problem. Thanks for letting me live out my fantasy.”  
“Oh and remember, Doc’s dead. You better take care of that.”  
Marty then collapsed to the ground and started screaming and crying. Michael stared at him blankly for a few seconds before leaving. 

 

(The Sequel, Emma came up with the idea) Back in the regular dimension, a few days later:

11am, Michael J Fox rolled out of bed. He opened his blinds and let the sunshine stream in. He glanced at the purple amulet, still on his nightstand, and thought back to that crazy night. It was a night of unexpected passion, and in all honesty, he barely remembered it because of how drunk he was.  
“Welp, that was fun,” he said to himself, “but it’s good to be back in good ol’ 1992. Now let’s see what’s on tv…” Flipping through channels, he saw a glimpse of the Back to the Future Logo. Although he wasn’t really one to watch his own movies, he was feeling sort of drawn to it right now. It was just starting… Doc and Marty were at the Twin Pines Mall and Doc just got shot and… WHAT THE HELL?? Michael sat up so fast he thought he was going to faint. Is that me?? I mean of course that’s me as Marty McFly, but is that me by the Twin Pines sign??  
The movie wasn’t going how it should be going… Instead, oh god, instead it was just a reenactment of what happened that night. Michael watched in horror at their clumsy dialogue followed by intense love making. Now he was forced to remember what happened.  
After Michael kissed Marty’s neck, he whispered seductively into his ear, “Pull down your fly, McFly…” Marty shivered with anticipation and obeyed.  
Michael sighed with relief, at least none of their parts were actually shown, this was daytime tv after all. Then he got back to feeling a knot in his stomach as he watched more of this trainwreck unfold.  
Michael pulled down Marty’s jeans and got down on his knees. The camera only showed Marty from the waist up, but sucking noises could be heard. Marty looked like he was having a great time. Then he said,  
“W-we should 69.” That’s when Michael turned off the tv.  
“Shit.” He stared at the amulet again. “I fucked up both dimensions, awesome. What do people even think of this movie now?? How can I face my fans??” He paced the room for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out what to do. He decided he should first do a little research. So he decided to go to the library undercover and look up newspapers from the year of Back to the Future’s release.  
He sat at a chair in the far corner of the library, wanting to draw the least attention to himself as possible. He scrolled through articles on the movie. One thing hadn’t changed, it was still a big hit and beloved classic. What the hell? He was lucky to find VHS tapes with recordings of the One newsclip said,

“We are still perplexed by the seemingly out of the blue love scene between Marty and his future self, however, it is still also, the pride of our nation, as no other movie scene has captured our attention, and our hearts quite like this. Artists from all over the globe are picking apart the scene for its symbolism; A scene that sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the otherwise light hearted family movie. And now here is renowned artist, Bernard Von Beauregard, with his take on "Back to the Future":”  
“I watched this movie maybe eight times. I watched the love making scene 132 times. Maybe more. Why? Because that scene is where the true weight of the movie comes through. The artistic symbolism is so vast. So vast. Does it represents Marty’s self hatred or self love? And it is also just so beautiful to watch. For those who are lucky enough to see the uncensored version, the passion that goes into the 69 is just breathtaking…”

“Fuck…” Michael sighed. Well, he thought, at least people still really like it. Maybe they even like it more now? But… what has this dimension come to? He left the library not knowing quite how to feel.  
When he got back to his home, he decided he should just have a snack, some water, and take a long nap. However, he was shocked to hear sounds coming from his room. It sounded like a lot of people! And oh god! They all sounded like…. He opened the door...HIM.  
Multiple pairs of eyes turned to face him. Multiple pairs of his own eyes. Michaels from many of his movies. Marties 1, 2, and 3, werewolf Scott, good boy Brantly, coke addict Jamie, B movie Michaels, FUCK even Nick Lang was there! “What do you want?!” Michael shouted at them. “What do you want from me??” Private Max, covered in dirt and ash, hung his head a little,  
“We just wanna fuck.” He said. Marty 1 winked at him. Michael flinched.  
“We heard about the amulet,” Scott said “and we...we heard that you’re the Michael to fuck. So we thought we’d take a little field trip over here.”  
“Gosh, we’re so sorry if this is a bad time, Michael.” Brantley said. Michael tried to resist his boyish smile. Maybe I… maybe I want this. He thought.  
“Okay. But one at a time.”  
“We’ll be gentle, Mike… We promise.” Jamie said sweetly. Michael smiled. I think I want this. I think I’ve just been holding back for so long. I think this kink has just been in the back of my mind. Put way, way back there. Marty 2 began kissing Michael passionately, when there was another knock on the door.  
“Yeah? Kinda busy in here…” The door opened slowly, to reveal another Michael, except it was the same Michael from that night of drinking.  
“Is there room for one more?” With Marty 2 kissing Michael’s neck, Michael’s eyes filled with fear as he stared at Michael.


End file.
